onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Mythbusters/Speculations
Another type of myth comes from speculations. Often it is like a game of Chinese Whispers, what one person says as a speculation may end up as being taken as a fact after several people have repeated a popular speculation. After mistranslations and misunderstandings, this is the most common form of myth to rise through the fans of the series. Speculations are easier to kill than rumor based myths because as the series progresses, they are proven as fact or fiction and are rarely discussed again. Open D Means... 1. Myth: Dragon appeared in Loguetown and Luffy was able to hear the dragon talking in the Apis Arc. The D must mean DRAGON. Fact: The Warship Island Arc was not canon. Therefore everything in it (except for a few things like the Calm Belt information) was not written in the manga by Oda. This rumor was originally created by a popular anime blogger who took a wild guess after watching the arc. Due to the popularity of said blog, others also pondered on the idea (though some fans came to this meaning on their own accord). However, it has been proven Dragon has an important plot role. 2. Myth: It is the first letter of the civilization name. Fact: We do not know what the D. means at the moment. This comes from the significant actions of the World Government to stop Clover saying the name. 3. Myth: It is not a D it is part of a smiley! (example: :-D). Also, every D character that appeared in the series has smiled (even Portgas D. Rouge). Fact: This one stems from the act of smiling upon death. 4. Myth: It is the name of the royal family of the lost civilization or a clan within it. Fact: We do not know anything about their culture or if they even had a royal family. 5. Myth: D. means "Devil". Fact: This one is a nod to Devil Fruits. Rosinante did however state that those with the D. are God's natural enemy, which is what a devil is conveyed as. 6. Myth: It means "Damashii". Fact: This one is linked to the talk of spirits and "will" throughout the series. 7. Myth: It is half a circle. Fact: This one comes from "One Piece", the speculation is that the D. is half a circle or pattern/symbol. In other words, acquiring Roger's treasure will result in the symbol becoming "One Piece" again. 8. Myth: It means "Danger". One of the Five Elders said so in Post-War Arc! Fact: One of the elders really said that, but that's due to the translation "D always means danger", meaning that all of the people with D on their name were dangerous people. 9. Myth: It is given to those who can start a new era. Such as Roger starting a new age of pirates, and Blackbeards's betrayal and Ace's capture leading up to the Marineford War. Fact: Portgas D. Rouge's only (confirmed) significant act in life was giving birth to Ace. Roger & Rocks to Luffy & Blackbeard Myth: Monkey D. Luffy inherited Gol D. Roger's will, while Marshall D. Teach inherited the will of Rocks D. Xebec. This explains why Whitebeard said that Teach was not one of the people Roger was waiting for, and why Teach's current ship is called the Saber of Xebec. Facts: Everything regarding potential "inherited will" in the Will of D. has yet to be explained or elaborated on, so there is no way of knowing. Oda's Character references Myth: Oda based his idea for X character from One Piece to Y character from Z series. Fact: While some characters like Jango have obvious design origins, others are not so easily compared. If you really want to, you can compare just about every character to someone else out there. Many characters are based on other characters. Without the word of Oda, saying stuff like "Brook looks like Jack Skellington from Nightmare before Christmas" or "Jabra resembles Tao from Dragonball" is just speculation. Incidentally Brook's origins were eventually revealed, proving the speculations on his design origin as true. However, most of these speculations remain unproven. Many of the speculated origins of the characters are taken from purely Western views, which is difficult to know whether or not a Japanese person would have even heard of the acclaimed "Oda Source Material". The other thing to realize is that some references have since become culturally common, like all pirates in Western culture saying "Arrrr!", which few people know originates from Robert Newton's role of Long John Silver in the 1950 film of Treasure Island. However, Oda has proven to be more knowledgeable on other cultures and One Piece contains references to cultures from all over the world. A significant number of his characters show a strong resemblance to musicians from Western media and music, particularly influences drawn from Rock and Metal music. The Devil Fruit eaten by Dragon Myth: It is obvious by the way he said "Wind Blast" back in Loguetown that Dragon has a wind Devil Fruit. Or maybe, Dragon ate a Devil Fruit that allows him to manipulate the weather. Why do you think a lightning bolt saved Luffy from being killed by Buggy? And what about the rain, when Dragon arrives at Loguetown? Fact: Dragon did not say "Wind Blast" in the manga, it was added in the anime. The original manga does not give any indication that Dragon had any effect on the weather other than being around when the storm hit. We do not know his power, although it is always a possibility. The speculation was re-invigorated when a rather powerful and convenient wind blast created a path to the ocean and the Revolutionaries during the fire of Gray Terminal, with some fans speculating the two instances were foreshadowing, but again there is no proof that this is correct. Romantic Relationships Myth: X character in One Piece is in love with X other character in One Piece. Fact: When asked if there would be romance in One Piece in a SBS letter, Eiichiro Oda replied "they are in love with adventure". There exist minor love stories such as Kyros and Scarlett's love story and certain relationships have been addressed (such as Piiman, Tamanegi and Ninjin mentioning how Usopp is a "lucky man" to have somebody as Kaya) but they are rather minor and no major relationship has been officially confirmed. As such, most love referencing comes in the form of perverted comments from one character to the other. Oda said that since this is a shonen manga, there is practically no romance (with a few exceptions, such as married couples, etc.) Not counting Sanji's feelings towards almost every female being in existence, Oda took eleven years to introduce any form at all - Boa Hancock's love for Luffy. However this is considered to be a one-sided romance solely intended for humor as Luffy does not have those same feelings for Hancock, having turned down her marriage proposal several times in the past. Oda also mentioned that One Piece is manga targeted at young boys, therefore there will not likely be any references to romance, since he believes the series' intended demographic is not interested, despite that there are some Shonen series that have the romance genre or some romantic elements. It is not uncommon to see pairings mentioned like the main characters Luffy and Nami, however some fans try to force the speculation into fact when it is not much of the case. But interestingly enough, despite not having exactly a romance genre and only focusing on the engaging adventures that every series fan can love, there are actually many fascinating hints between the captain and the navigator when Oda gets even involved, and there have been also facts that the this dynamic pair has become popular in Japan, specially in the merchandise. In the manga´s "Usopp´s gallery pirates" section pages, in which consists of submitting fanarts based on the series and the winners get selected and shown in the gallery by Oda and staff, with autograph and comments by Oda himself, there are some fanarts involving Luffy and Nami as a pair in which Oda views each one of them with a quite motivational and romantic comment about the duo. On the other hand, when it comes to a few selected romantic fanarts involving Sanji and Nami, those have pretty much a funny comment by Oda representing Sanji´s typical and perverted fantasizing personality. In a way, this fun fact about the author himself involving on the fanarts implies that he agrees that the dynamic captain and navigator have something more than loving friendship together. Other fun facts about Oda`s works come from many of his manga covers and movie involvements. For example, in one cover shows the strawhat crew dressed in royal suits, all, but Luffy and Nami, represented as knights, while the captain represents the king and the navigator with a royal dress that apparently represents a queen. When it comes to movies, there are a couple of notable involvements; one is the 2009 film Strong World, which mainly centers on Luffy and Nami, and is an original story created by Oda himself in which the hero rescues the heroine. And the other one is One Piece Film Gold, in which Oda was the executive producer this time. But despite that he approved the film´s script, there was one part that he wasn´t satisfied about, and that was in the film´s climax. He drew over 30 pages of storyboard for the last 10 minutes of the movie because he wasn't satisfied with Miyamoto’s version of the script and they had to redraw a new one for the movie using Oda's parallel comparison of Luffy, Tesoro, Nami and Stella, when both male comparisons try to save their female loved ones. Also, when it comes interestingly to Oda´s involvement with his manga series, specially spinoffs in recent times, there is a new spinoff is titled Koisuru One Piece (Loving One Piece) made by Daiki Ihara. Similar to the other spinoff manga that run on Shonen Jump+, Koisuru One Piece is a gag manga that Oda himself has authorized and in that one relates the school life romantic story of two high school students that fall in love named (after the known main characters) Luffy and Nami. Corgi and the CP5 Myth: Corgi is a member of CP5, he might even be the leader! Fact: The speculation comes from the fact that Corgi was trying to get the blueprints of Pluton from Iceburg, exactly what Spandam was doing with Tom when he was in charge of the CP5. But Corgi was never labeled as a leader of CP5 but was labeled as representative of the Government. However until Oda says something about it in a SBS or it is stated by a character, it is merely a speculation. They Will Join! Myth: That character would be great on the Straw Hat Pirates, they must join! Fact: With every new arc that is released comes the hunt for Luffy to add more members to his crew. Many fans will speculate as to who will join and when. Mostly, this comes from Luffy's early recruitment during the East Blue Saga when he recruits a member almost every arc. When Luffy reached the Grand Line, this recruitment process slowed down and instead of most arcs leading to a member, a new member has joined every three or four arcs. The fact is that until someone is made an official member of the crew, it is always speculation. Progression of Time Myth: It has been a year since the story began. Fact: There is no indication of how long the storyline has taken. Few clues aid the fans at all. From witnessing the story play out; #Luffy's first few adventures in the East Blue happened within a few weeks. The only time night was witnessed however were during the captain Kuro story arc and at the end of the Arlong story arc. They therefore spent at least one day at Usopp's village. #Luffy worked for two days in Baratie before the arrival of Don Krieg's Pirate Armada. #They spent several days partying in Nami's village after it was freed from Arlong. #No night scenes were witnessed during Loguetown, it is presumed Loguetown was a quick stop for them due to the conflict with Smoker. #Whisky Peak was at least one night, they were there less than a day. #They were at Little Garden for only a day (no night scenes were witnessed). #From Little Garden to Drum Island it was less than five days (Nami would have died from her illness of Kestia if it had been any longer). #There was a night scene at Drum Island, but they were there no more than two or so days. #They met Ace within ten days of him visiting Drum Island because he had left Drum Island only a week beforehand and he was still in Alabasta when they arrived. He was only going to wait ten days for Luffy. #In all, they spent less than a week or so in Alabasta before moving on. #They were in Jaya less than four days, the time taken before their Log Pose would have adjusted, however they left close to its change. #A close examination of Skypiea will show that it lasted two days (Entering the white sea to the campfire in Upper Yard was one day, and then the Survival Game to waking up the next morning after the party was another). #No night scenes were seen in the Davy Back Fight matches. It is presumed the events took place in less than a day. #They stayed in Long Ring Long Land for 4 days after Aokiji's attack to let Luffy and Robin rest. #They traveled for another 3 days before coming across Yokozuna. #Including the events of Enies Lobby, the crew had stopped at Water 7 for a week. #Thriller Bark was less than a day, a day max. #There was a week between leaving Thriller Bark and arriving at the Red Line. #They were in Sabaody Archipelago for less than a day. #A full two days had visibly passed over the time Luffy was on his way to Amazon Lily. #Four and a half days had passed during the journey from Amazon Lily to Impel Down via Marine ship. #At least 30 hours passed while Luffy was in Impel Down. #Three weeks passed from the end of the "War at the Summit" at Marineford to Luffy ringing the Ox Bell. #Two years passed during the timeskip. #They travelled straight to Fish-Man Island in what was depicted as less than a few hours after reuniting, and stayed there for less than a day, a day max. #They travelled straight from Fish-Man Island to Punk Hazard in what was depicted as less than a few hours. #They spent less than a day on Punk Hazard before leaving for Dressrosa. #They spent four days on Dressrosa before leaving for Zou. #A week passed before they reached Zou. #They spent a day on Zou before Luffy's group went to Whole Cake Island and the others went to Wano Country. #Luffy's group took an undetermined number of days to get to Totto Land. #They spent four days in Totto Land. It took one day to get from Cacao Island to Whole Cake Island, they were in Whole Cake Island for two and a half days, and it took half a day to get from Whole Cake Island to the outside of Totto Land. ##A full moon cycle occurred between when they were on Zou and the fourth day they were in Totto Land. All in all, the storyline works out to show that the story has been going on for around two years, three months. When you add up all the days that the storyline roughs out for you it works out the Straw Hats have been sailing for at least three to six months, although it is likely much higher than this due to the fact time spent traveling between islands is indeterminable. In particular note to this indeterminable time period, Ace began to hunt Blackbeard when Luffy's first wanted poster came out, yet Blackbeard had already left Whitebeard 2–3 months prior to the Straw Hats arriving later at Drum Island. This means either Ace did not hunt Blackbeard straight away, or the Straw Hat crew took a number of days between their adventures before arriving at either any or all of these locations - Logue Town, Reverse Mountain and Whisky Peak. There is simply no room for the 2–3 months in any other established time period. Some argue that the Rumbar Pirates claimed it would take them a couple of years to travel around the world and Luffy's crew must have passed at least one year already. From Rayleigh we learn Roger had entered the Grand Line three years before his death and disbanded his crew a year before his death. This means it took him two years to complete his journey which gives us a little bit of judgment to base the Straw Hats journey on even if a small one. In One Piece, Oda has depicted the moon several times, it has been discovered the moon's phases progress with the storyline's own timeline and therefore it can be used as a judge for the number of days that have passed on their journey. However from the first sighting in the Syrup Village Arc (waxing crescent) to the start of the Amazon Lily arc (waning crescent) would work out to be only 21 days by this guide. Although due to certain conditions on one of the phases seen, it could be as much as 42 days. An argument against the timespan is that Koby has aged greatly, however Oda answered this. According to Oda, Koby just went through a growth spurt and tightened his muscles with discipline (due to Garp's training). During Shanks' arrival at The Marineford War, Lucky Roux stated that Shanks had not seen Luffy for 10 years. As Luffy set off on his adventure 10 years after Shanks left, and that they have not seen each other since, it can be presumed that it has been less than a year since Luffy's adventure began. The final hint of age is the notion Oda once stated that One Piece timeline is independent of our own real world time line. In confirming this, he also revealed that Luffy was 17 before Strong World and can be presumed to be 18 during the Marineford arc, meaning One Piece's first half has taken place in at most a year, and more likely less then a year since we do not know the exact date when Luffy left on his journey. This is however the only solid information to date on the timeline for One Piece there is. Fate of Saul Myth: Saul is still alive, Kuzan's move did not kill him! Fact: While it appears Saul died at Ohara Island, there are arguments that may prove otherwise. The simple fact that he and Aokiji were good friends may show that Aokiji was reluctant to kill him. Amongst the noted signs, is the name of the move used by Aokiji 'Ice Time Capsule', which alone implies he may still be alive (although it could just mean that the move is "Ice Time", only focused on a smaller area). However it is yet to be proven he is alive and for now he is considered dead until proven otherwise. In Episode 278 Spandine was shown talking to Sengoku, where he said "Saul must have let her (Nico Robin) escape before dying!" There are several giants imprisoned on Level 6 of Impel Down - the 'Eternal Hell' which the public do not know about, and where the World Government incarcerates prisoners it would rather forget about. One of the giants has a large bushy beard and a wide mouth which causes him to resemble Saul, but unless it is later revealed to be him, this can be considered a coincidence. Moria's Scar 1. Myth: Moria's scar comes from his fight with Kaido. Fact: The origins of Moria's scar have not been revealed. Those scars have existed for at least 20 years though as shown in the chapter 0 (and appears to have grown over the years). Though it appears on the skin, it is also unconfirmed to be a scar, since almost all other scars seen with stitches in the series have normal "-" across them. For a surgeon, an "x" scar would make the skin close incorrectly on the wound, disputing the pressure on the closed wound incorrectly. This is why surgeons always do a straight stitch across as it pulls the flesh together equally. 2. Myth: That's not a scar! He is wearing a mask! Fact: Note worthy enough, the "scar" has lengthened over the years. But even before Chapter 0 was released, this theory cropped up on his face being a mask or based on a mask. To date, this is also unknown and one can presume as far as the readers are concerned that it is his true face. Early concept arts of Moria shown him to be wearing a mask. However, the mask theory is debunked when it is revealed on the latest SBS where Oda draw the Shichibukai as children, Moria's face was in fact the same in his childhood, though a bit skinnier. He also does not seem to gain his scar and stitches on his face yet. Kuma's Intention Myth: Kuma separated the Straw Hat Pirates so they can become stronger. Fact: The full reason behind Kuma separating the Straw Hat Pirates is still unknown though a great deal of evidence seems to point to this myth being proven at least partially true. By Chapter 591, it was revealed that Kuma wished to save the Straw Hats. Sentomaru also stated that the user of the Nikyu Nikyu no Mi can control where to send people, which was also proven by the fact that Perona was sent to a dark castle like she wanted. The Straw Hats then landed on suspiciously convenient spots (like Zoro ending up on Mihawk's island and Nami on an island dedicated to studying the weather). This evidence strongly supports the myth's veracity. Even so, until it is confirmed, this cannot be taken as a fact. Zoro's new Sword 1. Myth: One day Zoro will get a Seastone sword. Fact: When Zoro lost a sword in Enies Lobby, this was one of the most common speculations. Obviously, Zoro would need a replacement and many fans wanted him to replace his lost sword with a Seastone one. Generally, it had been a fairly quiet speculation before then as at the time there was no indication Zoro would ever lose any of his three swords. At this point in time, there is also no further indication that Zoro will lose any more of his swords (considering the fact that one of the swords is considered indestructible). Regardless, this speculation crops up often enough in fan discussions. 2. Myth: Zoro will own all three of the cursed swords Shodai Kitetsu, Nidai Kitetsu and Sandai Kitetsu. Fact: Much in the same way the Seastone Sword theory sprung out of Zoro losing Yubashiri, likewise did this. Generally, it was not thought that Zoro would ever lose one of his swords. It became another popular theory that one day Zoro would obtain all three generations of the Kitetsu swords. This is most due to the fact their names were already known to the fans prior to Shusui being shown in the storyline and many wanted Zoro to use all three cursed swords as testament to his power. One problem with this myth is that in order to have Zoro have all three Kitetsu swords, all of his would have to be broken/lost etc. That would mean Wadō Ichimonji, Zoro's most prized sword would have to get destroyed, unless of course that they were all owned at different times. A variant on this myth is that Zoro will ultimately swap to the other Kitetsu swords in series after losing his Sandai Kitetsu, but there is no more evidence for this than there is for the original theory. The Yonko and the Sacred Beasts Myth: There are four Yonko like the four sacred beasts of Japan (Vermillion/Red Bird, Azure/Blue Dragon, White Tiger, Black Tortoise). Shanks and Whitebeard already match two of the colors (Red and White), I bet the last two Yonko have nicknames that match the colors (Blue/Azure and Black)! Fact: Unconfirmed. Most other anime that share One Piece's genre will generally have some reference to the four sacred beast in them somewhere so anime fans in general are always expecting them. For now however, it can only be regarded as speculation, although Oda has referenced other Japanese folklore already in One Piece as seen with the Marine admirals. Neither Big Mom nor Kaido have shown any affiliation with either blue or black. In addition, there are now five known people who have had the title Yonko, since Blackbeard took the title after Whitebeard's death. Although Blackbeard might correspond to the black tortoise, that would leave one Yonko without a corresponding sacred beast. Devil Fruit's Names Myth: The names of the unnamed Devil Fruits must be... Some of the fan guesses for the names have been: * Eustass Kid: Jisha Jisha no mi (Jisha means magnet), Jiji Jiji no Mi (Ji means magnet, furthermore jiji can be translated as grandpa) or Poru Poru no Mi (Poru meaning pole of a magnet) * Jewelry Bonney: Toshi Toshi no Mi (Toshi means age) * Scratchmen Apoo: Oto Oto no Mi (Oto means sound), Uta Uta no Mi (Uta means song), or Gaki Gaki no Mi (Gakki means instrument). * Urouge: Muki Muki no Mi (Mukimuki the onomatopoeia for very buffed), Moko Moko no Mi (muscle sound and Urouge's power sound in the manga) or Karu Karu no Mi (Karu''ma meaning Karma). * Minotaurus: Ushi Ushi no Mi Model: Bull or Ushi Ushi no Mi (Ushi means Cow / Cattle / Bovine) * Minozebra: Uma Uma no Mi Model: Zebra (''Uma means Horse) * Minokoala: Kuma Kuma no Mi Model: Koala (Kuma means bear, a reference to the term "koala bear") or Maru Maru no mi Model: Koala (Maru''supial meaning "Marsupial") * Minorhinoceros: Rino Rino no Mi, Sai Sai no Mi (Sai means rhinoceros) or Uma Uma no Mi Model: Rhinoceros (rhinoceros are odd-toed ungulates which include horses) * Laffitte: Tori Tori no Mi Model: Swallow / Owl (''Tori means bird) or Tobu Tobu no Mi (Tobu means fly) * Blamenco: Poke Poke no Mi (Poke''tto meaning pocket) * Sanjuan Wolf: Ōkī Ōkī no Mi (Ōkī'' meaning larger) , Saidai Saidai no Mi (Saidai meaning biggest) * Dalmatian: Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Dalmatian (Inu means dog) * Onigumo: Kumo Kumo no Mi, Model: Tarantula or Kumo Kumo no Mi (Kumo means spider) * Epoida: Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Caterpillar (Mushi means bug) * Minochihuahua: Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Chihuahua * Kanjuro: Kaki Kaki no Mi (Kaki means drawing) * Karasu: Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Crow or Kara Kara no Mi (Karasu means crow) * O-Tama: Dango Dango no Mi, Kibi Kibi no Mi or Hoho Hoho no Mi (Hoho meaning cheek) * Kaido / Momonosuke: Ryu Ryu no Mi, Model: Long (Ryu means dragon, Long means chinese dragon) Filler Devil Fruits * Chiqicheetah: Neko Neko no Mi Model: Cheetah * Alpacacino: Kuda Kuda no Mi Model: Alpaca (Kuda comes from rakuda, meaning camel) *All-Hunt Grount : Saru Saru no Mi Model: Thunder Back Gorilla or Ude Ude no Mi (Ude meaning arm) Fact: Name given:'' see Devil Fruit'' Haki Users Myth: Future Possible Haki Users: * Roronoa Zoro: His Asura technique and his ability to cut through steel could indicate something more than brute strength. * Sanji: Sanji's Diable Jambe might be a form of Haki. * Usopp: Usopp's "ability" to negate Perona's Negative Hollow powers, can be an unconscious form of Haki. Fact: Whether the characters abilities stems from Haki or simply skill (or Devil Fruit where appropriate) is yet to be confirmed. It is confirmed that Sanji's Diable Jambe is produced using friction, although the fact that he is not burned by this himself has yet to be fully explained. Zoro's Asura is described by Kaku as a mental projection, although the meaning of this is unclear. Just before Zoro sliced through Mr. 1 in Alabasta, he apparently heard "heartbeats" coming from everything, which bears a remarkable similarity to Koby's description of his Haki ability. However no connection is yet confirmed. While Usopp's Negative Hollow immunity has only been explained by his claims of being "already negative", it should be noted that Luffy, while confirmed to have the capacity for Haki and known to occasionally use it unconsciously, was still affected by the negative hollow. Fact: '''It has been confirmed that Luffy, Zoro and Sanji were well trained in the use of Kenbunshoku and Busoshoku Haki during the timeskip. However, there is no more evidence for a connection between Haki and their unusual techniques. '''Fact: Usopp was shown to have acquired Kenbunshoku Haki during the Dressrosa Arc. Fact : '''Zoro was shown to have Busoshoku Haki during his fight with Pica in Chapter 778, when he coated all his swords black. Blackbeard's Two Devil Fruits '''Myth: Blackbeard has a parasitic twin in his belly. Fact: The reason Marco mentioned an "unusual body type" when speculating how Blackbeard was able to handle two Devil Fruits has yet to be explained. Myth: A person can control only one Devil Fruit of each type, but are not limited to the number. Fact: It was not clearly explained by Blueno when he said one's body would destroy itself when one consumes two Devil Fruits. Due to the reactions of the pirates and Marines to Blackbeard's power usage, this has been proven to be untrue. However, Blackbeard didn't actually eat two Devil Fruits, but acquired the power from another person. Myth: Blackbeard will eventually consume a third Devil Fruit of the Zoan type since there are three types of fruits and three skulls on his flag. Fact: While Blackbeard's body allows him to control two Devil Fruits, the possibility of him controlling a third has yet to be confirmed since we do not even know why he can control two. It is stated that his crew is now tracking down powerful Devil Fruit users and stealing their abilities, but exactly how the stolen Devil Fruits are used is unrevealed. Myth: '''Blackbeard has eaten the "Mythical Zoan Type: Cerberus" Devil Fruit, and because a Cerberus is a dog with three heads he's able to consume two more Devil Fruits. The Cerberus also explains the three skulls in Blackbeard's jolly roger, why Blackbeard carries three pistols, also how Shanks' scar, which was given to him by Blackbeard, has three scratches on it, and why Zoro and Luffy referred to Blackbeard as "they" instead of "he" during the Jaya Arc. '''Fact: First of all a fruit with such name has never been confirmed or even mentioned, second the reason Blackbeard has three skulls on his jolly roger has never been explained or given any significance, and third Oda has never confirmed any of the "evidence" given in this. Also, the fact Zoro and Luffy referred to him as "they" was that they most likely guessed Blackbeard and the other strange people they had seen were together. It is highly unlikely either Zoro or Luffy could have realized Blackbeard had such an ability, given that he shows no outward signs of any powers, like any other Devil Fruit user. And the reason of Shank's scar having three scratches was most likely because of Blackbeard's old weapon was similar to Kuro's Cat Claws but only with three spike-like blades. Crocodile was a woman Myth: Ivankov knows a secret from Crocodile's past, that nobody else knows, and Ivankov can change people's gender, leading to speculation that Crocodile used to be a woman and had Ivankov change her to a him. In Episode 0 we only see the back of Crocodile's head, suggesting that he was different back then and that Oda wants to keep it a secret for now. Fact: So far, nothing has been confirmed. In the SBS for Volume 63 Oda drew the Shichibukai as children, and Crocodile appears to be depicted as a boy, although some have speculated that Crocodile could be a girl who dresses like a tomboy, but Oda has not yet stated anything one way or the other. Luffy is not the Destroyer of Fish-Man Island Myth: Shyarly only said the Destroyer of Fish-Man Island would be wearing a Straw Hat, not that it is Luffy. Jinbe's going to go get a bunch of Straw Hats for the children of Fish-Man Island. Whoever the Destroyer is will just take one of these hats to taunt the Fish-Men and/or the Straw Hat Pirates. After all, Luffy would never destroy Fish-Man Island! Plus the Straw Hats have left Fish-Man Island, and so far they have not gone back to any previously visited island! Fact: So far, nothing has been confirmed. While Keimi commented that Shyarly's prediction could take up to a year to come to pass, there was no direct evidence that Luffy is indeed the Destroyer. While the Straw Hats have not yet backtracked, with the introduction of the three needle Log Pose, the dangers of the New World, and the Straw Hats' promise to Shirahoshi may mean that the Straw Hats will revisit Fish-Man Island before the end of the story. However, this myth may just be hopeful thinking by fans, and the circumstances under which Fish-Man Island will be destroyed, if it actually is, are unknown. Crocodile has awakened his Devil Fruit Myth: Doflamingo's Devil Fruit powers allows him to turn his surroundings into strings when using their awakened form. Crocodile was shown turning his surroundings into sand in a very similar way. This takes to the thought that Devil Fruits which main ability is to alter the user's body can alter the user's surroundings when awakened, and because of that, Crocodile's ability to dehydrate things and turning them to sand is part of his Devil Fruit awakening state. Crocodile himself has commented he had mastered his powers to the highest levels, reinforcing the theory. As even further evidence, Crocodile is the first person that we hear of awakening from, during the Impel Down arc. Fact: There is no confirmation that Crocodile has an awakened Devil Fruit yet. Weevil cut off Z's arm Myth: Garp stated that the person who cut off Z's arm later was invited to become a Shichibukai during the timeskip, and the most likely candidate for that is Edward Weevil. Fact: Buggy is unlikely given that he received an invitation to become a Shichibukai before the timeskip, but it is possible for either Weevil or Law to have done the deed. However, Law actually asked to become a Shichibukai by sending 100 pirates' hearts to the World Government, and it was stated that the unknown pirate had a Devil Fruit power, and Weevil has yet to show any such ability. It's also possible that the pirate turned down the invitation, and that Z was upset that he was given an invite at all. Since Z is non-canon, and Film Z came out before Buggy and Weevil were revealed as Shichibukai, it is uncertain if any specific Shichibukai was in mind when Film Z was made. Big Mom ate Mother Carmel Myth: In her eating frenzy, a 6-year-old Big Mom accidentally ate Carmel and the other residents of the Sheep's House, and gained Carmel's Soru Soru no Mi this way. Fact: The reason for Carmel's disappearance has been left unspecified. We only know for sure that she died, given that her Devil Fruit was passed to Big Mom. In an SBS, a fan asked Oda if he could acquire Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Mi by eating him, and Oda replied that he would get food poisoning, not necessarily denying the possibility of a fruit transfer. Sanji's human modifications were only delayed Myth: Sanji did in fact receive the modifications that were given to him and his brothers before they were born, but activated them later. Diable Jambe is the result of his modifications. Fact: There is nothing indicating that Sanji's increased strength resulted from modifications rather than simple training. The modifications performed on himself and his brothers were intended to strip them of their emotions, which Sanji clearly still possesses. He notably did not possess an exoskeleton when Viola was shown examining his body, which is a major facet of the modifications. Resolved Jack is part fish-man Myth: Jack's sharp teeth and his ability to survive underwater means he must have fish-man heritage, which would allow him to breathe underwater. Fact: Jack was confirmed to be a giant grouper fish-man in Vivre Card - One Piece Visual Dictionary. Gate of Justice and Marineford Myth: One has to pass through the Gates of Justice to reach Marineford. Fact: One has to pass through the Gates of Justice to reach Marineford only if they are coming via the Tarai Current. The misinterpretation comes from the fact that Luffy and the Impel Down escapees came this way and that the gates opened mysteriously at almost the same time that the Whitebeard Pirates appear. However the Whitebeard Pirates had reached Marineford by coming directly from Fish-Man Island using coated ships. Tashigi and Kuina 1. Myth: They are twins! Fact: Kuina is seen as a baby and as an only child in Chapter 0. 2. Myth: They are the same character. Fact: So far they are only considered different characters and no evidence has been stated to say otherwise since Kuina's body is seen in the manga. This is mainly due to how 4Kids changed her death to an injury, from which many fans assumed the injury Kuina sustained was connected to Tashigi's bad eye sight. Tashigi was drawn as a child in an SBS, and her appearance was very different from Kuina's, making it clear that she and Kuina are separate characters. Kuina_Manga_Infobox.png Tashigi_as_a_Child.png Nami has Haki Myth: Nami can hurt Luffy, she must have Busoshoku Haki. Fact: Despite being one of the weakest members of the Straw Hats in overall physical strength (the other being Usopp), she still manages to hurt Luffy, who is made of rubber and should be unharmed by physical attacks. Oda explains this is because she "beats up Luffy's spirit", which is basically the purpose of Haki. However, while it is possible for Nami to learn how to use Kenbunshoku Haki or Busōshoku Haki, or even possess Haōshoku Haki, her ability to injure Luffy is entirely comical. Therefore it should not be taken as a serious display of any abilities she may or may not possess. It must also be noticed that every time a Straw Hat pirate (with the possible exception of Robin as she had no reason to do so or was never seen doing so) hits Luffy in this manner he displays a bruise briefly afterward, including Usopp, who could not harm Luffy with blunt attacks during their more serious duel in Water Seven. Possible Haki Users Myth: 1. Possible Haki Users:. * Dracule Mihawk: He is the strongest swordsman of the world, was able to draw blood from Mr. 1, was the rival of Shanks, and Zoro showed no aptitude for haki until after his training with Mihawk (Shanks and Vista -both respected by Mihawk- both have used some kind of Haki). * Emporio Ivankov: Okama queen with the ability to launch attacks by winking. * Jinbe: He has in the past been able to fight Portgas D. Ace, who has a Logia Devil Fruit (though this could be Jinbe's fish-man karate affecting the water in Ace's body) and was able to redirect an attack from an admiral with his bare hands. Fact: It was stated in chapter 594 by a Marine doctor that all vice admirals and above have the ability to use Haki. The doctor also told Koby that he is using a form of Haki which is also known as Kenbunshoku Haki or Mantra. In SBS Volume 56 Oda stated that Ivankov's Death Wink is a blast created when he winks and not some kind of Haki. Fact: It was revealed in Chapter 779 that Mihawk indeed possesses Busoshoku Haki, considering it an important tool against damaging your blade, and taught it to Zoro during the timeskip. Fact: Vivre Card - One Piece Visual Dictionary confirmed Jinbe as a Kenbunshoku and Busoshoku Haki user. He was seen using the latter during the Whole Cake Island Arc. Pedro is alive Myth: Pedro survived his sacrificial explosion, given that other characters have survived explosions before. Fact: Vivre Card - One Piece Visual Dictionary confirmed that Pedro died in a revision of his card. References Site Navigation Category:Trivia Pages Category:Mythbusters Subpages